Do Bluebirds Soar?
by MiniMedic
Summary: One shot: Set in the not too distant future of How Does This Work Again? Amber and Optimus share a quiet moment. Happy V-day! Done as a gift to my wonderful reviewers thanks for all the support and love!


**Disclamer: **the Autobots, Decepticons and humans all own themselves... long story short they don't belong to me however much I'd like to claim them… Well except for my computer... which Optimus swears isn't a Decepticon ... But I have my doubts. All other OC characters (the ones you don't know) as you would call them belong to yours truly.

**Do Bluebirds Soar?**

By MiniMedic

A/N : Set in the not to distant future of How does this work again?

(Amber)

The world was dull and gray. Then the first rays of sunlight swept over the horizon setting the sky ablaze with color. I sat quietly just outside the base doors, Optimus stood at my side looking still and majestic as we quietly greeted the morning together. He always made me feel very humbled when he looked like this... and more than a bit awestruck at times. My fingers twitched as they had so many times before in the need to capture the moment. Why could I never have a sketchbook when I needed it? Morning light shifted and glinted off his armor making the flame design almost come alive. A knight in shining armor... Quite literally. I grinned at the thought.

_Yes?_ He thought through our link and I jumped as the deep voice vibrated through my head.

'_.mm. Nothing.._ _Sorry still getting use to that'._ I turned back to face the sun hugging my knees to my chest. A light gust of wind blowing my hair into my eyes I pushed it aside muttering an empty threat for the millionth time about cutting it off. I shifted slightly uncomfortable feeling Prime's piercing blue optics on me so intensely.

"Do all humans change color as you do…?" He asked out loud curiously.

"hu?" I blinked up at him confused.

"... Your hair and 'eyes'.. I have noticed the colors shift.." Prime commented quietly tilting his head in thought.

"Oh…OH that" I realized looking down at my hair as it shifted hues of red, brown and gold in the morning light. ".. um.. I guess.." I smiled. "Some people dye it... but I don't… The light does that…" He nodded in response then turned back to the horizon. We sat there quietly just enjoying one another's company. A quick moment caught my attention as the world came alive in the early morning sun. Trying to see it again I watched closely scanning the area.. Then …there! A flash of blue! "A Bluebird!" I smiled happily watching the little bird flit to and fro.

"Yes it appears so" Prime chuckled quietly. " Appropriately named."

"It's a blue bird of happiness.." I smiled up at him. "Bluebirds are a good omen." He watched the little bird dart across the landscape.

"Hmmm.. Reminds me a bit of Bluestreak.." Prime smiled amused. Through our link I could feel his good aura and warmth. I couldn't help but revel in it... a good vibe was contagious and my own spirit glowed as well.

"Haha it does doesn't it!" I grinned watching the bird dance across the field, "Blue is totally getting a new nickname..."

"Just don't tell him I gave you the idea…" Prime laughed the deep vibrating voice sent shivers down my spine and made me feel warm inside at the same time.

"As long as you don't tell Makayla I've been snitching her chocolate from the frig.. " I smiled sheepishly.

"Deal" Optimus agreed as we watched the morning. The bird took off dancing though the air singing happily.

"He's soaring.." I smiled watching the happy little bird dart back and forth across the sky. Optimus looked at me then the bird and I could feel he was accessing the web through our link. It felt like a small buzzing at the back of my mind.

"I'm afraid your mistaken my friend... According to the definitions via the web… and the data on Bluebirds…. Bluebirds can not soar.." Optimus looked at me kindly as I continued to watch the little bird.

(Prime)

The girl laughed quietly, a gentle sound that I would never tire of hearing. I had to fight the urge to hum in response. Looking down at her I was slightly puzzled as to what she found humorous. "I didn't mean literally..." Amber looked up at me, light danced in her optics as the colors shifted in the morning sunlight. I had heard that human's optics… eyes.. Were windows into their spark. I could understand the statement and often found it true with my own kind as well.

"Oh?" I questioned almost humming at the warmth that resonated through our link. "Well then my friend. Would you be so kind as to enlighten me?"

"Hmm... Just look at him..."Amber smiled quietly watching the bird in question ... and I complied. "I didn't mean the literal sense... Flying just seems to make him happy… He loves it with his entire soul... spark... and he's so full of joy and love he's ready to burst with it. His spark is soaring."

I hummed a moment in thought watching the small creature dart across the sky, so lost in my own pondering I almost missed it…. So faint it wouldn't even be a whisper of a reflection as it brushed through our link. _… My spark soars when I'm with you _… Weather it was my spark or her own I could not tell.. Glancing at the girl beside me, my sub processor fondly brushed our link. She was completely oblivious to the reflection, as I was to the action. Both of our sparks aware of the comment but our processors not quite ready to admit it to one another... or for the moment … even to ourselves.

"So..." she smiled, turning her bright optics up at me. "What do you think Optimus … Do Bluebirds soar?"

Pausing a moment in thought, I hummed my spark knowing the real question and answer. The answer both of our sparks knew… but our processors just weren't quite ready to handle just yet. Watching the happy little bird as it burst into song in its flight, ignorant of all the commotion the moment would kindle.

" Yes…" I hummed happily. "I believe they do…"

A/N:

MiniMedic: I would like to thank **Bluebird Soaring** for giving me the inspiration for this tid bit..… I saw your name and thought it was unique... and yes. I read that little bit in you're profile… about how you imagined bluebirds would like to soar if they could…. And this scene imminently came to mind (smiles)

I had debated about weather to post this as a chapter in How does this work again? But then saw that Valentines Day was coming up, felt it was appropriate and could stand alone as just a sweet moment between Amber and Optimus…but I for one believe that V-day isn't just for couples but for expressing all types of love…. (blinks) Holy Lord.. I think this is the first time I haven't has the Twins or someone else breathing down my neck as I post a story/ chapter..

Sides: MINI! We're back!!!

MiniMedic: (sighs) I stand corrected.. Anyway before the terrors get in here.. Hope you enjoyed the story and that everyone has a wonderful V-day. And..

Sides: MINI! (Runs in dragging and agitated Sunstreaker)

MiniMedic: Damn.. too late.. (Hangs head)

Sides: (Beaming) Did you miss us? (Nearly bouncing and holding his hand behind his back)

MiniMedic: the silence... was.. Peaceful. (Sighs at his hopeful expression) Yes. I missed you. (Eyeing them) What are you up to?

Sides: (beaming) Go on Sunny! You go first..

MiniMedic: Oh God.. Do I want to know..

Sunny: (not looking at me) Here…. Sides made me do it...(holds out his hand)

MiniMedic: (blinks at the crumpled heart shaped valentines day card and dead squished red and yellow carnations in his palm) o.o….. What's that?…. Is that what I… think.. (Taking the items)

Sunny: What does it look like! (Optics flickering in embarrassment, talking in a low mutter).. The flowers got a little squashed.. slagg'n Decepticons.

MiniMedic: o.o .. I..um.. I.. how.. Why.. (Gapes at him) aww

Sides: Ha!.. 'Sides made me do it' my aft ... It was your idea! ... (Smiles) It's a human tradition right! Here here! (Bounces) Now mine! (Holds out his hands proudly producing a tiny heart shaped box of candies and a tiny teddy bear) Happy Valentines Day!

MiniMedic: o.o…. (Takes the box of candies and stuffed animal) ...I...I…. thank... you… (Looking at the crumpled flowers, card, slightly squashed candy box, and beat up teddy bear ((that looked like it had got into a fight with the washing machine and lost)) ... eyes tear up) aww.. guys…you didn't have to

Sunny: aww frag.. (Smacks Sideswipe in the back of the head) I told you she wouldn't like it…

MiniMedic: no.. I.. do.. Thank you.. guys….are so sweet. I love it.

Sunny: (smiles smugly) of course you do. It was MY idea… I.. h..hey.. don't…Sides do something!

Sides: AWW (pats my back) don't cry.. frag femm every time we do something for you ya pull out the water works.

MiniMedic: Shut up! (Smacks his armor slightly) I can't help it you jerk...

Sides: (smiles) There's our Mini! Aww.. frag.. come on… don't start again ..Well slag.. go on Sunny.

Sunny: (glares) I'm not proclaiming feelings for people I don't know..

Sides: (sighs) saying Happy V day doesn't mean you love them.. It's just polite. Come on I mean.. they are **your** fans..

Sunny: (glares) fine! (Mumbles) Happy V-day…But that doesn't mean I love you!

Sides: Happy Valentines Day! (Blows reviewers a kiss)

Much love and chocolates

MiniMedic


End file.
